1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for displaying plural images, which are recorded on a recording medium, in an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses, such as an electronic camera, adapted to record and reproduce still images and moving images by utilizing a memory card having a solid-state memory device as a recording medium, have been commercially available. Also, electronic cameras having an electronic finder, such as a color liquid crystal panel, have been commercially available. These electronic cameras enable users to determine a picture composition by continuously displaying an image before the image is taken, and to check the image by reproducing and displaying the taken image.
Also, known are electronic cameras having, after an image is enlarged and displayed, a predetermined operating member allowing the user to thereby move an enlarged part of the image which is currently enlarged and displayed. Consequently, while the taken image is displayed, a user can enlarge and display any part of the image by using this operating member. Thus, the user can check whether the image is in focus. Such electronic cameras having this function are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 11-275426 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,741,280) and 11-308490.
However, for example, in a case where plural images taken by continuous shooting are collectively checked regarding whether the images are in focus, a conventional operating section adapted to perform an image display function is complex. Sometimes, it is very cumbersome to operate the operating section. That is, it is necessary to perform the following operation by using many operating members. First, a displayed image is enlarged. Then, an enlargement position is moved. Thereafter, in a case where another image is enlarged, the enlargement of the displayed image is canceled. Subsequently, image advancing is performed. Then, another image is enlarged.